


In The Greenhouse

by mapleandmahogany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Ficlet, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-05
Updated: 2008-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleandmahogany/pseuds/mapleandmahogany
Summary: Harry/Ron (only not really because it's actually Ron/Hermione and Harry/other)Some slashiness but it doesn't really count.Prompt:I'm tall





	In The Greenhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

~^~  
Ron had tried not to make things uncomfortable for Harry after the battle. He knew they were going from a threesome to a two-plus one –some and that had to be awkward.

With all the sorrow and grief to go around, couples were cropping up everywhere and for once Ron counted himself among the lucky because he had someone to 'comfort' with.

And Merin's fuzzy whats-its, was Hermione ever comforting!

They were supposed to be helping Neville in the green houses, but she and Ron had disappeared behind a Quivering Mesquite tree while Harry sat alone poking at a moonflower.

"Everything alright, Harry?" Hermione asked, tucking a mass of hair behind her ear, trying to play casual. Ron sat next to Harry with the same goofy grin he always had after Hermione rewarded him with a snog and feel.

"Just fine," he pouted. "You're shirt is mis-buttoned, by the way."

"What? Bollocks!" Her hands went to her blouse and she scowled at Ron, and then turned away with a red face. "I think I'll just go help Neville."

Ron sniggered as she went.

"So … er." He began conversationally. "No 'you and Ginny' happening, then?"

"Ginny? No." Harry shook his head and then erupted into a hysterical fit of giggles and then became immediately somber again. "No."

"Oh." Ron scratched his head. "But I thought…?"

"Look it's …" Harry tried to speak, but just mumbled something unintelligible, the only decipherable word being 'Hermione'.

" _Hermione_?" Ron's voice went up.

"No! Not Hermio- look, never mind. That's not what I meant."

Harry hung his head into his hands.

"Alright, this has to end!" Ron started with obvious irritation. "It's been a shit year, followed by a crap-all battle, topped off with a piss-load of sadness and depression. When does it end?"

"Huh?" Harry blinked at the outburst while Ron continued with vigor.

"We've hit the bottom if you ask me, and we deserve a bit snogging and something to be cheerful about. I know I do! So, who is it? If not Ginny – which I'm a little a relieved about but oddly offended, too, but we'll get to that later – and if not Hermione – which is also just as well, 'cos I really don't need the competition – then _who_?"

Harry's mouth gawped open and closed a couple of times before blurting out the easiest – and most truthful – answer.

"You."

"Me, what?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

" _You_ , you." Harry nodded his head waiting for Ron to get it.

One second. Two seconds.

And _there_ it was.

"You're joking!"

"Right. 'Cos I'd make a joke like that." Harry poked the moonflower with particular fierceness.

Ron laughed as though the idea that Harry fancied him was absurd. "But you're not, but how do you - ?"

"Like this –" Harry moved fast, leaned over and kissed him. Their lips pressed together, salty and hard, and Harry grabbed Ron's arm, slowly clenching a handful of Ron's sleeve.

He opened his eyes to find Ron's eyes already – or still – open and round with surprise.

Harry pulled away and sat back looking even more dejected.

" _That's_ how I know," he moaned. "Because I liked it and you didn't. … I'm a freak."

Ron looked like he was trying to be polite while sipping a Bitter Lemon.

"No, it's not that bad," he said, though he still wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry," Harry said pitifully.

"It's alright. Well, 'alright' in that _it's ok you did it once, but not again_ kind of way."

"I won't," Harry sighed, slumping low. "Ever. I swear."

"Sorry, Harry, I'm just … _not_."

"s'ok. … Don't tell Hermione about this? I just finished defeating a Dark Lord, I'm not up to fighting Hermione, too."

Ron sniggered. "Won't say a word." He put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's gonna work out, you know?"

"Yeah?" Harry snorted at Ron's optimism. "Where am I ever going to find someone as good as you?"

"Oh, go on!" Ron shoved him, turning pink. "I'm tall, that's the only thing special about me."

Harry shook his head. "You are so much more than tall."

"Shaddup. What if I told you I knew the perfect bloke for you?"

Harry gave him a skeptical look. "Is one of your brothers gay?"

Ron frowned then let out a small laugh. "The odds are good on it, aren't they? But no, as it happens, I found out from Seamus a little something about _Neville_ that you may not know …"

~^~


End file.
